K-12 Online Resources List
Atomic Learning Atomic Learning - Atomic Learning provides software training using a unique approach. That approach is short, easy-to-view movies that answer the common questions people have when learning software. It has a library of tutorials that numbers more than 18,000 covering over 95 of the most common software applications with an average of 400 new totorials added every 45 days. Atomic Learning was created to provide an online resource for educators, students and families that would be like a personal, on-demand, software trainer to answer those "How do I do that?" questions everyone has when learning software.User:Sandra/Sandra--72.161.40.85 17:06, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Vendor Website: http://www.atomiclearning.com/ --Melanie 23:21, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Informational Website: http://www.atomiclearning.com/aboutus --Melanie 23:21, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Pricing: $79.99 for a single user with volume price quotes available by request --Melanie 23:21, 21 April 2006 (UTC) "A Timely Solution For a Timeless Challenge" describes Atomic Learning and tells of the benefits that schools can gain by subscribing. "A timely solution for a timeless challenge." 2005. of Atomic Learning. Technology and Learning, 26, 56. Retrieved April 15 from InfoTrac OneFile database. --Melanie 18:59, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Bigchalk Bigchalk Library K-12, includes audio, video, radio, and TV transcripts, as well as pictures. Bigchalk was founded in 1999 with the combined assets of ProQuest's K-12 division and Infonautics Inc.'s K-12 business. The company supplies comprehensive reference databases, using pictures, magazines, newspapers, as well as audio and visuals, to make learning more interactive and enjoyable. In addition to its up-to-date online reference databases, bigchalk offers standards-based digital curriculum and easy-to-use tools for lesson preparation. Its products include bigchalk Library, eLibrary, bigchalk Integrated Classroom, ClassMate and other Web-based programs. Proquest Aquires bigchalk. (news).K. McKinley, Matthew Miller. T H E Journal (Technological Horizons In Education) April 2003 v30 i9 p10(1) (331 words) Jane Combs --68.118.107.32 18:01, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Brainpop www.brainpop.com - BrainPop is an educational program, providing content spanning 6 main subjects including: Science, Math, English, Social Studies, Health and Technology. Within each subject, you will find hundreds of short, animated movies that speak to kids in a language and voice that they understand. Developed according to national standards (NCTM, NSES, & NCTE), BrainPOP's topics present students with an engaging, enlightening, and entertaining view of a given subject. User:Kim --Kim 01:46, 2 March 2006 (UTC)--Kim 03:00, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Information from the BrainPOP web site provided by teachers that have used the resource. BrainPOP, (n.d.). How do real teachers use brainpop in their classrooms?. Retrieved Mar. 21, 2006, from http://www.brainpop.com/support/teacher_use.weml. User:Kim--Kim 03:20, 22 March 2006 (UTC) School Subscription Options BrainPop. (n.d.). Brainpop at school subscription options of software Bainpop. Retrieved March 21, 2006 from :http:www.brainpop.com/support/teacher_use.weml --Kim 20:59, 3 April 2006 (UTC) Software Review , (n.d.). How do real teachers use brainpop in their classrooms?. Retrieved 03 21, 2006, from http://www.brainpop.com/support/teacher_use.weml . Kim --208.183.105.11 14:27, 11 April 2006 (UTC) --198.146.217.85 23:28, 10 April 2006 (UTC) The price the school district for 1,000 students for 1 year is $1,600.00 and the rounded rate per student is $1.60. User:Kim--Kim 03:27, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Channel 9 News, (2005). A review from 9 news about brainpop. Retrieved Apr. 10, 2006, from http://9news.com/acm_news.aspx? OSGNAME=KUSA&IKOBJECTID=5400f348-0abe-421a-008d- e2f11858c54e&TEMPLATEID=0c76dce6-ac1f-02d8-0047-c589c01ca7bf. Kim --208.183.105.11 14:27, 11 April 2006 (UTC)198.146.217.85 23:28, 10 April 2006 (UTC) More Reviews Web User Magazine, (n.d.). Review of brainpop. Retrieved 03 22, 2006, from Web User Web site: http://www.webuser.co.uk/sites/site_review.php? . Kim --208.183.105.11 14:30, 11 April 2006 (UTC) 198.146.217.85 23:20, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Consumer Guide Products, (n.d.). Review of brainpop. Retrieved 03 21, 2006, from BrainPop Web site: http://products.consumerguide.com/reviews/product.epub? productId=24071. Kim --208.183.105.11 14:30, 11 April 2006 (UTC)198.146.217.85 23:20, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Education World, (n.d.). Top 20 review best of '99. Retrieved 03 21, 2006, from BrainPop site Web site:http://www.education- world.com/best_of/1999/reviews/rev_1999_02.shtml. Kim --208.183.105.11 14:30, 11 April 2006 (UTC)198.146.217.85 23:14, 10 April 2006 (UTC) www.orchardsoftware.com http://www.orchardsoftware.com/index.shtml ' product from Siboney Learning Group that contains 150 Skill Trees covering over 3000 essential skills that are correlated to most state and national standarized tests. Offers math programs for K-12, language arts K-12, reading realities for elem., developmental-high school, vocabulary builder, tools for teachers and science for 4th-10th.(more details to follow)--Gil Johnson 16:10, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Enchanted Learning --Melanie 22:31, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Enchanted Learning (1990). of Enchanted Learning. ''Instructor. 112, 82. Retrieved April 1, 2006 from Infotrac Onefile database.--Melanie 22:33, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Grolier Online Encyclopedia --Melanie 22:31, 1 April 2006 (UTC) The Grolier Online Encyclopedia would be an excellent addition to any K-12 library collection as it provides students and teachers with encyclopedia content that is delivered with the ease of a search engine. Providing encyclopedia articles on varied reading levels, this product helps to personalize encyclopedia for students with varying abilities. --Melanie 23:27, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Vendor Website: http://auth.grolier.com/cgi-bin/authV2?bffs=N --Melanie 23:27, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Informational Website: http://auth.grolier.com/cgi-bin/updatelist?templateName=/marketing/librarian.html --Melanie 23:27, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Pricing: No pricing information is readily available on this vendor's website. --Melanie 23:27, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Facts On File '''Facts On File is a collection of databases with a wide range of subjects for a wide range of users. Librarians, teachers, students of all ages and researchers may access subjects such as history, science, health, geography, literature, careers, and even forms. A user may find biographies, timelines, tax forms, college applications, science projects, maps, handouts, and much, much more. The interface is designed with the older user in mind, however, the Curriculum Resource Center Junior Edition will appeal to elementary teachers and students. Cox, E. (2006, January). Facts on file online databases: world history online; health reference center; American women's history. In FindArticles: Kliatt. Retrieved April 14, 2006, from http://www.findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m0PBX/is_1_40/ai_n16057659 --Amy B 00:10, 18 April 2006 (UTC) The following page includes three reviews of Facts On File http://www.factsonfile.com/newfacts/SellSheets/049009.pdf --Amy B 01:12, 18 April 2006 (UTC) "From Grolier Publishing Co., Inc., is a Web site that offers a complete reference tool. It provides a series of databases to meet the needs of the varied age and ability levels in schools today, namely the Encyclopedia Americana, Grolier Multimedia Encyclopedia, the New Book of Popular Science, Nueva Encyclopedia Cumbre en Linea, Lands and Peoples, America the Beautiful, and the New Book of Knowledge." Information retrieved from: Dunn, Agnes. 2002. Grolier Online of the Web site Grolier Online. Multimedia Schools, 9, 58-60. Retrieved March 29, 2006 from Education Full Text Database. --Melanie 23:28, 29 March 2006 (UTC) "A review of Grolier Online, an electronic encyclopedia provider, is presented. This online tool allows users to search three reliable and authoritative encyclopedias at the same time and features easy-to-follow internal links as well as linked extensions to the Internet and articles from periodicals." Information retrieved from: Stafford, Barbara Ripp. 2002. Grolier Online of the Web site Grolier Online. School Library Media Activities Monthly, 19, 30, 33. Retrieved March 29, 2006 from Education Full Text Database. --Melanie 23:35, 29 March 2006 (UTC) Kidspiration Kidspiration is created for K-5 learners, Kidspiration® provides an easy way to apply the proven principles of visual learning. Students build graphic organizers by combining pictures, text and spoken words to represent thoughts and information. Younger learners develop early literacy skills, and more advanced students improve comprehension skills and better organize ideas for writing. Leader in visual learning Inspiration Software®, Inc. is recognized as the leader in visual thinking and learning. We develop and publish innovative software tools that inspire learners of all ages to brainstorm, organize, plan and create. With more than 15 million users worldwide, our award-winning software is revolutionizing visual learning in education—inspiring students to develop strong thinking and organizational skills and improve their academic performance. http://www.inspiration.com/productinfo/index.cfm --Kim 00:38, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Education World , (2004). Kidspiration. Retrieved Mar. 23,2006,from http://www.educationworld.com/a_tech/tech/tech191.shtml. Kim --208.183.105.11 14:33, 11 April 2006 (UTC) 66.4.225.11 12:25, 11 April 2006 (UTC) School Zone , (2004). Kidspiration 2 evaluation. Retrieved 03 23, 2006, from http://www.schoolzone.co.uk/resources/evaluations/evaluation.asp?p=48ZB-Kidspiration. Kim --208.183.105.11 14:33, 11 April 2006 (UTC)208.183.105.11 12:36, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Look Smart, (2001). Kidspiration. Retrieved 03 23, 2006, from http://www.findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_hb3306/is_200103/ai_n8004604. Kim --208.183.105.11 14:33, 11 April 2006 (UTC)208.183.105.11 12:36, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Teem, (2006). Kidspiration. Retrieved 03 23, 2006, from http://www.teem.org.uk/findresource/element/content?element_id=998&session_id=&topic_id=. . Kim --208.183.105.11 14:33, 11 April 2006 (UTC)208.183.105.11 12:36, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Nettrekker Nettrekker - a search engine designed specifically for use by K-12 students and teachers--Melanie 22:46, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Rationale: Nettrekker would be an excellent addition to any K-12 school library as it helps to simplify searching the Internet for students and teachers which encourages use of the valuable sources of information available online. This product also helps to elliminate many of the drawbacks of searching online as it weeds out sites which are not useful to students and teachers. --Melanie 23:10, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Vendor Website: http://school.nettrekker.com/frontdoor/ --Melanie 23:13, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Informational Website: http://www.nettrekker.com/di/tour/index.html--Melanie 23:16, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Pricing: $1,595 per school building, per year (Multi-building and district discounts available. Please call 1-877-517-1125 for details.)--Melanie 23:16, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Information Today, Inc., (2004). Nettrekker. Retrieved 03 22, 2006, from http://www.infotoday.com/MMSchools/jan04/felix.shtml. Kim --66.4.225.11 14:35, 11 April 2006 (UTC) 66.4.225.11 13:08, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Educational Technology Information Center, (2005). nettrekker - the trusted search engine for schools!. Retrieved 03 21, 2006, from http://www.edtechinfocenter.com/view/productreview.cfm?&fproductref=53. Kim --66.4.225.11 14:35, 11 April 2006 (UTC)66.4.225.11 13:08, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Sonoma Education, (2003). Heuristic evaluation of nettrekker. Retrieved 03 23, 2006, from http://www.sonoma.edu/edtech/arem/EDCT556/netTrekkerEval.pdf.. Kim --66.4.225.11 14:35, 11 April 2006 (UTC)66.4.225.11 13:08, 11 April 2006 (UTC) NoveList K-8 This database contains over 46,000 age-appropriate fiction titles with a new brightly colored, tabbed interface that was designed with children in mind. There are thousands of subject headings, Lexile readability levels, and searchable full text reviews. NoveList K-8 features will appeal to teachers as well as young readers. Teacher/Media Specialist resources like Picture Book Extenders and BookTalks Bibliographies focusing on topics for young readers Kid-friendly search techniques to help young readers find favorite series or titles similar to favorites Lists of Award-winning books --Amy B 22:58, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Hawkes, S. (2003, April 8). EBSCO NoveList K-8. In Travelerdatabases. Retrieved April 10, 2006, from http://list.state.ar.us/pipermail/travelerdatabases/ 2003-April/000031.html --198.146.217.95 23:33, 10 April 2006 (UTC)--Amy B 01:36, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Quiz Hub Quiz Hub is the fun no-nonsense user-friendly K-12 online interactive learning center. http://quizhub.com/quiz/quizhub.cfm--Kim 02:41, 23 March 2006 (UTC) The vendor of Quiz Hub is Schmidel & Wojcik. The membership rates are available for one year (365 days), 1 computer is #40 and 2 or more the charge is $25 per computer. Quiz Hub members have access to hundreds of interactive learning quizzes that help enhance their knowledge of English language arts, foreign languages, geography, history, math, and science. The number of computers logged into a Quiz Hub account each day is tracked with cookies. Therefore, you need to make sure that your web browser accepts quizhub.com cookies. For example, if you purchase a Quiz Hub subscription for two computers, you will be able to access the Quiz Hub from any two computers each day for one year. The computers that you use can be different each day. It doesn't matter where they are located. Teachers- Use the Quiz Hub to . . . - engage and empower your students - introduce new topics - provide remedial/enrichment activities - organize classroom games - encourage independent learning Students-Use the Quiz Hub to . . . - have fun while learning stuff - increase your vocabulary - review for exams - prepare for academic competitions - challenge your friends quizhub.com/quiz/quizhub-info --Kim 02:59, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Quiz Hub is the fun no-nonsense user-friendly K-12 online interactive learning center. In addition to the hundreds of learning quizzes listed below, Quiz Hub members have access to interactive spelling lessons and vocabulary lessons. For a list of Interactive Learning Quizes for Grades K-12, please click on the icon, http://quizhub.com/quiz/quizzes.cfm--Kim 03:21, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Cyber Sieve, (n.d.). Safe web sites for your children. Retrieved 03 22, 2006, from http://www.softforyou.com/articles_tutorials/safe_web_sites.html. Kim --66.4.225.11 14:37, 11 April 2006 (UTC)66.4.225.11 13:43, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Quiz Hub, (2003). A member's review about quiz hub. Retrieved 03 22, 2006, from http://projects.coe.uga.edu/lrieber/wwild/reviews/review-member.asp?ID=573. Kim --66.4.225.11 14:37, 11 April 2006 (UTC) , . (). High school ace. , Retrieved 03 23, 2006, from http://www.forbes.com/bow/b2c/review.jhtml?id=6237. Kim --66.4.225.11 14:37, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Searchasaurus Searchasaurus is an exciting and easy way for young researchers to experience online searching. It is an animated interface with a dinosaur theme that encourages students to enhance and develop basic search methodologies. Students will be riveted by the colorful, animated interface, complete with erupting volcanoes and a dinosaur guide, as they gather information on a wide range of topics. http://www.sailor.lib.md.us/cgi-bin/ebsco?DB=sas Jane Combs --68.118.107.32 18:11, 10 April 2006 (UTC) www.unitedstreaming.com Description: Unitedstreaming is a digital video-on-demand service. The emphasis is cross-disciplinary and it is for grade level K-12. Curriculum-related videos are downloaded or used via live streaming. No special software or hardware is needed, besides a Web-enabled computer with a high-speed Internet connection. Technology& Learning. (2003). Unitedstreaming. Retrieved April 10, 2006, from Infotrac. Nathalie 10:31, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Unitedstreaming Product Information: *Video content is correlated to state standards *Search video library via curriculum standard, keyword, subject area, grade, producer releases, or all available titles *40,000 video content clips and 4,000 full video titles available for streaming and downloading *Hardware neutral, no special software or hardware needed * Image library with over 18,000 images, including 2,000 geography images *Lesson Plans correlated to videos *Calendar of important dates in history linked to video clips in five core curriculum areas, plus biographies, health and guidance, and commemorations *PLaylist(s) to bookmark video clips for later use * Teacher's guides and blackline masters/worksheets *100 Spanish videos *300 Closed Caption titles for visual learners, hearing impaired and student learners English as a second language *Teacher Center with all your training options in one place including webinars and workshops *27,000 encyclopedia articles *Over 1,200 editable video clips *Clip Art Gallery with over 1,500 images *Weekly Teacher Feature tool with video clips, lesson plans, and student activities *Writing Prompts * 300-400 new video titles are added annually *Administrators have the ability to track the usage *Technology coordinators have the ability to customize unitedstreaming to fit specific technology needs. Unitedstreaming, (2006). Retrieved April 13, 2006, from http://www.unitedstreaming.com/publicPages/benefits.cfm. Nathalie-- Nathalie 9:35, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Pricing: Per High School Building: $1,995/year, $7,980/5year Per K-8 Builing: $1,495/year, $5,980/5year Unitedstreaming, (2006). Retrieved April 13, 2006, from http://www.unitedstreaming.com/publicPages/servicesPricing.cfm. Nathalie-- Nathalie 9:56, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Vendor: Publisher: United Learning www.unitedstreaming.com (800) 323-9084 Content Partners: Discovery Channel School Rainbow Educational Media LPB Louisiana Public Broadcasting Standard Deviants Survivors of the SHOAH Sunburst Environmental Media AIMS Multimedia Comprehensive Health Education Foundation Arts & All Ltd Weston Woods TV Ontario United Learn Slim Goodbody Discovery Education. (2006). Content Partners. In Unitedstreaming. Retrieved April 13, 2006, from http://www.unitedstreaming.com/publicPages/contentPartners.cfm --Nathalie 2:39, April 18 2006 (UTC) Reviews: : 2. Review Number: Retrieved March 21, 2006 from google http://www.discoveryeducatornetwork.com/resources/pdf/0206/DE-02-06_Full_Issue.pdf --Nathalie 02:57, 21 March 2006 (UTC) : 3. Review Number: Retrieved March 21, 2006 from ERIC database Database ERIC Title Some Effects of Video Streaming on Educational Achievement Author Boster, Franklin J; Meyer, Gary S; Roberto, Anthony J; Inge, Carol; Strom, Renee Source Communication Education; v55 n1 p46-62 Jan 2006 ISSN 0363-4523 --Nathalie 03:18, 21 March 2006 (UTC) Boster, F. J., Meyer, G. S., Roberto, A. J., Linsey, L., Smith, R., Smith, R.,et al. (2005, November 28). The Los Angeles Unified School District mathematics evaluation. In A report on the effect of the unitedstreaming™ application on educational performance. Retrieved March 21, 2006, from Cometrika, Inc.,Baseline Research, LLC, & Longwood University Web site: http://unitedlearning.com/streaming/evaluation.cfm?id=315 Education World, (2006). Technology an educator can love. Retrieved 03 23, 2006, from http://www.educationworld.com/a_tech/tech/tech226.shtml. Kim --66.4.225.11 14:38, 11 April 2006 (UTC)66.4.225.11 14:09, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Filamentality(http://www.kn.pacbell.com/wired/fil )is a web-based tool that allows users to manage information obtained from the web to create online lessons and instructional activities.This site hosts "Hotlists", or web pages linked to text-based materials. Filamentality provides a electronic scaffolding template which organizes materials and media. 5 types of activities can be created by Filamentality, Hotlists, Scrapbooks, Treasure Hunts, Samplers and Webquests. "The Effect of Electronic Scaffolding for Technology Integration on Perceived Task Effort and Confidance of Primary Student Teachers", Journal of Research on Technology in Education, 37, No1, 29-43, Fall 2004 Michael B J 4/19